


Where's Peter

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Although he is coming back, Angst, I love May, INFINITY WARS SPOILERS, Iron Man - Freeform, May Parker is sad, Peter is dead, Post-Canon, Sad, also PETER SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED, it makes me sad, she deserves the world, spiderman - Freeform, there will be a second spiderman soooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: May is worried. Why isn't Peter home? Was he one of the ones to turn to dust and fade away? No, he can't be, can he?





	Where's Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel story.

May was sitting on her couch in her apartment which she lived in with her nephew Peter Parker. She was silently watching the news, listening to the news anchor explain what they knew about the disappearances of people all around the world.

Peter hadn’t returned yet, which is now starting to worry May. She has no idea where her nephew could be, especially since the field trip he was supposed to be on had returned without him. 

When May had asked Ned if Peter had been one of the ones to turn to dust and fade away, Ned had replied that he didn’t know. Peter had been missing before half the Earth disappeared. May then thanked Ned, and went back home, calling anyone who might have seen Peter. She started with Mr. Delmar, asking if Peter had stopped by at any point. Mr. Delmar responded that he hadn’t seen Peter, and May thanked him before hanging up. Next, she called the school, just to make sure that he wasn’t there. The school told her that Peter had shown up for the field trip, but didn’t come off the bus when they had gone stopped because of the spaceship. Finally, she dialed Stark Industries. Peter had an internship there, and maybe he was needed for something, it was her last option.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up, “You’re calling Stark Industries, this is Pepper Potts speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I’m May? May Parker, and I was wondering, if by chance, my nephew Peter Parker was in your building?”

“Peter Parker?”

“Yes.”

“One moment please.” May hears Pepper place the phone down. There’s some talking on Pepper’s side of the phone, and eventually, someone else speaks.

“May Parker? This is Tony Stark.”

“Yes, we’ve meet, is my nephew with you?”

“I think this conversation needs to happen in person. I’ll be at your apartment soon.” And with that, Tony hangs up the phone, a fear floods May’s body.

An hour and a half later, May hears a knock at the door. She sets down the cup of coffee she had been slowly drinking, and makes her way to the front entrance. She opens the door to see Tony Stark standing there with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Um, please, come on in.” May leads Tony over to the table they had sat at the first time Tony had come to her apartment. It seems so long ago when Tony had come to tell Peter about his internship.

“We have a lot to talk about May,” Tony starts, looking rather uncomfortable.

“What’s there to talk about? Peter was one of the ones to disappear, wasn’t he?”

May watches as Tony grimaces and nods. “Yes, he was, but I’m afraid there is a lot more to the story than just that.”

May stares at Tony, confused. How could there be more to the story? Her nephew, the only family she had left, was gone. That seemed like plenty of a story to her.

“Well, for one, Peter was extremely different than most kids.”

“Obviously, most kids don’t get internships at Stark Industries,” May retorts.

“He didn’t exactly have the kind of internship he said he had,” Tony states.

“What do you mean, why would he lie about the type of internship.” May was confused, who lies about an internship.

“The kind of internship where you’re kind of like a superhero in training.” May stares blankly at Tony. What the hell was he talking about. “You see, Peter was Spiderman, and I was helping him with his abilities. I gave him a new suit, and he helped fight with us. He fought against Captain America, and he helped he fight against Thanos.”

“I’m sorry, but Peter can’t be spiderman! I would have known!” May was flabbergasted. This has to be a joke. Tony Stark is fabricating some weird story about her nephew, and Peter is going to walk through the front door any second now, claiming it was all a prank. This can’t be real.

“I’m sorry that he never told you the truth, but he didn’t feel it was safe for you to know. But I can assure you, that he was an incredible fighter, and I blame myself that he’s gone. But, if it’s in anyway possible, I will find away to bring him back. Even if that involves going head to head with Thanos again.”

“Who is Thanos, exactly.”

“That’s an even longer story,” Tony says, leaning back in his chair. May looks at him expectantly, wanting to know everything that Tony does. Tony, sensing this, nods and begins from when the spaceship first shows up. He explains how the first fight started, and how in the middle of the fight, Peter had shown up, ready to help. He talks about how him, Dr. Strange, and Peter all wound up on the ship, and how Peter’s plan got Ebony Maw, the man, or alien, that had taken Doctor Strange, off the ship. He spoke about meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy, as they called themselves, and their plan to try and take down Thanos. He explained that they had nearly done it. They nearly got the gauntlet off of Thanos, until Peter Quill messed it all up out of grief and anger. Then, because Thanos had four of the six stones, he was nearly impossible to beat. So, to try and save Tony, Doctor Strange had given up the time stone. He continued on, on how Thanos then disappeared to get the last stone, and left everyone else on the planet Titan. Then, soon after everyone but him and a cyborg named Nebula, had disintegrated. Tony shared with May what Peter’s last words were. How he had told Tony that he was sorry, and Tony can only assume he said this because he didn’t want Tony to deal with the grief that came with losing people close to you.

By the end, May had started crying. “Thank you for sharing this with me,” May said, through her tears.

“Knowing Peter, I’m fairly sure he would have wanted you to know.” May smiles at Tony, her face streaked with tears, and she nods. 

“If we ever get him back, I’m going to kick his ass for keeping this from me.” 

Tony gives off a light chuckle, smiling softly. “I’m sure he’ll be expecting that.”

The two sit there for a little longer, taking in the silence, and thinking of all the memories that they have of Peter. 

Even if Peter never comes back to them, the both know that he’ll never really leave either of them. Peter’s too important to them both for him to be forgotten.

  
  



End file.
